Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the recent development of digital technology, mobile devices such as a smart phone, a Personal Computer (PC), and the like, each capable of processing communication and launching applications regardless of whether or not a user is moving, have been introduced. As known, smartphone users typically rely on their phones as a primary tool for many types of data collection activities. For example, users commonly utilize applications and browsers when seeking particular information about a product. This may create several scenarios requiring multi-tasking, especially juggling between applications and Web pages, to seek desirable contents.
However, due to the limited size of the display screen of a touch-screen device, the user may not be able to display as many applications or/and web pages on the touch-screen device as desired in order to keep viewing information needed to perform a particular task. Therefore, the user may not be able to easily perform the particular task.
Hence, a need exists for a method and apparatus that allow a user of a computing device to achieve a particular task on the display screen using information collected from many applications and web pages displayed thereon separately.